


Day 15: Office Romance AU

by bleibend (mari681)



Series: 30 Day Cheesy Tropes Challenge [6]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: 30 Day Cheesy Tropes Challenge, HP: EWE, M/M, Not Harry Potter and the Cursed Child Compliant
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-12-07
Updated: 2017-12-07
Packaged: 2019-02-11 14:41:38
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,627
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12937449
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mari681/pseuds/bleibend
Summary: So. Approximately six years after the war. Astoria & Draco married & divorced, Draco is raising four-year old Scorpius on his own. Harry is raising six year old Teddy. (Yes, I messed with Scorpius’ age.)





	Day 15: Office Romance AU

**Author's Note:**

> I found them! More of these that I never posted... I'm *still* working on my current works, but thought I'd post these.

No one ever remembers the secretary. Not only that, but even Aurors have a tendency to relegate them to the background.  
So, is it any surprise that they often saw things before anyone else did, learned things before even the people they concerned did.  
Such as…  
Two aurors racing to the office of the head to get reassigned.  
And the inter-office gossip pool filled in the gaps, made even easier by magic.  
~~~  
“Kingsley.” The black-haired one said, glaring at his blond companion. “This… You cannot be serious.”  
The blond returned the glare. “Shacklebolt. For once I agree with Potter. Do you wish for us to hex each other?”  
The head of the DMLE sighed, and ran a hand over his bald head. “No, Malfoy. And, Harry? I have my reasons.” He looked between the two. “Have you thought that, perhaps, nobody else would work with either of you?”  
“Seriously? There isn’t anyone who will partner the Saviour?” came Malfoys’ rather snide comment.  
Shacklebolt merely leaned back into his chair. “Oh, they’ll work with him. They would love to. But then no work would get done. And, as for you? Need I say anything else?” then he shook his head. “Now, go. I don’t have time for this nonsense.  
~~~  
And they saw two rather chided aurors walking back to their desks, chairs carefully turned to face away from each other.  
They saw a day go by, and a week, and a month.  
And they gradually saw things warm between the two aurors.  
Such as…  
~~~  
“Hey, Potter.” Draco called, swiveling in his chair to face the other. “Any thoughts on the Felix Felicis scam?”  
And Harry swiveled his own chair, leaning back with a sigh. “Nope. Have you figured out what they did to make the potion so oddly.?”  
Draco frowned. “That’s the thing. It shouldn’t. If a potion is brewed incorrectly, it’ll typically do one of three things. Explode, poison the drinker, or do nothing at all. It shouldn’t cause bad luck.”  
Jokingly, Harry commented, “Isn’t Leprechaun gold bad luck? I mean, it disappears. I remember old Bagman hedging his bets with it.”  
Dracos’ eyes widened. “Oh. Harry, you are a genius!” then he realized what he said. “Um. Yes, and it would explain the change of color as well.”  
“Really?” Harry asked, surprised. “Well, I guess that means we should look into Leprechaun gold, then. Good job.” And he turned back to his desk, reaching for a quill and parchment.”  
~~~  
And they saw the pure awkwardness between the two that lasted about a week after that.  
And they saw the two gradually becoming friends.  
~~~  
It was after a long stake-out, and the two were yawning in chorus as they finished up paperwork, stacking the many sheafs of parchment in their out boxes.  
As they left, Harry paused, and glanced over at Draco. Almost in a non-sequitar, he commented. “My flat is just ‘round the corner.”  
Draco blinked at him, thoughts slow from too much caffeine. “Why are you telling me that?”  
“Becaussseee…” Harry drawled out, purposely extending the word. “I doubt you are in any shape to apparate, o partner of mine.” He grinned. “I know I’m not. And my sofa folds out into a full-sized bed.”  
Draco smirked at that. “We are wizards, Harry. I can just as easily conjure a bed and mattress.” Then the smirk turned into an actual smile. “Thank you. I do believe I’ll take you up on that offer.”  
And so they left together.  
~~~  
The next day, the office gossip pool was buzzing. After all, two of the aurors, the two never know to spend time outside of work together, actually came into work together. Not only that, but they actually ate lunch together in the employee canteen.  
~~~  
Draco smirked at the not-so-carefully-hidden curious glances he and Harry were receiving.  
The glances which intensified after he cast a silencing ward around their table. “So, Harry. Do you realize what your bright idea last night caused?”  
Harry hid his face in his hands. “Just one night? Surely they don’t think…”  
Draco laughed at that. “Yes, just one night.” He glanced about, then grinned at Harry. “Why else would we have came into work together, in the same robes we wore yesterday?”  
At that, Harry blinked. “Oh.”  
~~~  
And they noticed how it came to happen, when one was injured, the other was always at his bedside.  
~~~  
Harry looked on, a frown on his face. When the healers left, he finally spoke up. “When are you going to stop getting hurt?”  
Draco laughed, then stopped suddenly, and held his side. “Don’t make me laugh, Harry.”  
Harrys’ frown deepened. “It is no laughing matter, Draco. It seems like every time we go on a case anymore, you end up in hospital.”  
Draco shook his head. “My dear, naive Saviour. Why do you think that is?”  
“Why?” Harry blinked. “You being careless?”  
“No.” Draco sighed. “I was a Death eater. The criminals we go after? They see me as a traitor, even worse than you. Of course I’m targeted.”  
~~~  
And they see as people attempt to come between them, as the wider wizarding world comes to be aware of the friendship between the Saviour and the ‘turn-coat’.  
~~~  
“How could you be friends with that… that… Ferret!” Ron almost screeched. “He turned on his own, whats’ to say he won’t turn on you?”  
Harry clenched his fists by his sides, willing himself to not hex his oldest friend. “Ron. He has taken more curses for me than I can count. I trust him.”  
“Then you are deluded!” Ron spat. “Or have you forgotten what his kind did to the wizarding world. To my family. To your family.”  
Harry glanced over to the child slumbering on his office couch. Teddy had been sick, and wanted his Harry, so Ron brought him over, somehow managing to time it so Draco was no where around. “Keep it down!” he hissed. “Do you want to wake Teddy?”  
Ron did lower his voice, but glared at Harry. “Until you get a different partner, don’t come ‘round the house. I don’t want to chance Rose.”  
Harry laughed at that, a bit of a bitter laugh. “Fine. Then I guess I’ll see you when I see you.”  
Ron stalked out, brushing roughly past Draco who was coming in. Draco sneered after him, then turned to Harry, a questioning look on his face. “What did Weasley want?”  
Harry pasted a smile on his face. “Oh, he just dropped off Teddy.”  
Draco glanced at the fitfully slumbering boy, a worried frown on his face. “Is everything alright?”  
That caused Harry to frown. “I hope so. All Ron said was that he had a bit of a fever.”  
Draco dropped to the floor by the low couch. “Mind if I cast a few diagnostics? Dragon pox is going around again.”  
Harry blinked at that. “Of course not. How do you know that?”  
Draco had his wand out almost before Harry completed his sentence, and replied almost absent-mindedly. “Oh, Scorp is showing signs, and his pre-school teacher mentioned it.” He bit his bottom lip. “The scans don’t show anything conclusive. But…”  
“Scorp? You have a son?” but then Harry shook his head. “Not important. I’ll take him to the medi-wizard after shift ends.”  
Draco stood up, and brushed off his pants. “Just come to the manor. I’ll call mine. The less exposed, the better.”  
~~~  
And they started the office pool when the two took leave together, without warning. Was it a real emergency, or was it an elopement?  
~~~  
Taking care of two sick boys was quite exhausting, even with the aid of house-elves. The two aurors finally set up shifts, just as if they were watching a suspect.  
It was dragon pox, the healer confirmed. And he applauded them for catching it so quickly. He prescribed a few potions - which Draco insisted on brewing himself - and recommended a few spells, then left.  
~~~  
The secretaries weren’t the only one who saw things. Mothers were very good at that as well.  
~~~  
Narcissa apparated into a suspiciously quiet house, tanned from her month at their beach villa. Frowning, she glanced at the clock on the wall. Yes, Draco and Scorpius were both home… So why did she not hear the usual racket that accompanied them?  
Then, as she headed toward the family wing, she heard giggles, accompanied by quiet voices, one of which was not her grand-son or son.  
As she peeked in the door, she could barely hold back a giggle of her own. Scorpius and another boy - who must be Potters’ god-son - were playing together… Using their respective adults as back-rests.  
And the two adults? Were sitting on the floor propped up against the lone sofa, asleep. In her opinion, they made a cuter picture than the little boys.  
A smile on her face, she quietly stepped in, and bustled the boys out of the room. Let the two older ones sleep, she could watch over two toddlers for a bit.  
~~~  
Draco and Harry woke up almost simultaneously, realizing that the room was a bit too quiet. They found a note on the floor in front of them.  
Hello boys!  
I took the liberty of escorting the children to the park for a picnic. I expect we’ll be gone all day, so behave!  
Draco groaned at reading it.   
Harry looked at him questioningly. “Won’t your mother be okay with them?”  
“Oh, yes.” Draco shook his head. “But now she’ll be relentless.”  
“Relentless?” Harry blinked.  
“She has been after me for another grand-child.” Draco sighed, albeit a bit fondly. “I’m afraid that she’ll kidnap your Teddy for outings on a daily basis now.” Of course, Draco didn’t mention his other fear. Now, she would be like a dog after his tail about him and Harry.  
Harry shrugged. “Why shouldn’t she? She is his great-aunt, after all.”  
“Wouldn’t his grand-mother mind? I know Mother and her never got back together.”  
At that, Harry looked down at the floor. “Oh. Did you not hear?” his voice had a rather strained tone to it.  
Draco looked sharply at him. “Hear what?”  
“The year after the war, I took Auror training, and Andy watched Teddy. She seemed happy…” Harry paused. “Then, she insisted I take Teddy. I assumed she just wanted some peace and quiet. And she still visited every weekend…” Harry trailed off.  
“And?” Draco prompted, softly.  
“And, a year later, she didn’t show up. To his birthday party, of all things. I left him with Hermione and Ron the next day, and went to check on her.”  
“Oh.”   
“She must have passed in her sleep. Turns out, she had advanced stage cancer, of all things. The healers said that she had ignored the warning signs because of Voldemort and the war, passing them off as stress.” He sighed. “She knew, Draco. She knew. Underneath the glamours that must have been sapping her energy, she was gaunt and sallow.”  
Draco didn’t say anything, merely wrapped an arm around Harry in silent companionship.  
~~~  
The betting pool took a drastic change when Draco and Harry walked in together after their unscheduled leave. Not only did they arrive together, their success rate went from a impressive 80% to an almost impossible 100%. Even cold cases that had baffled all the other aurors were solvable.  
With that level, the betting pool was sure of their elopement, and went immediately to which one would slip up and reveal the bonding bands first.  
Especially as after a week or so, the two started flooing to the same destination.  
~~~  
It was a week after the ‘pox epidemic, wen Harry was surprised to see a rather harried Draco in his fireplace. “Draco?” he asked, kneeling down in front of the flames. “Is Scorp sick?”  
Draco groaned. “No. He is refusing to sleep unless his Teddy is here.”  
Harry actually laughed at that. “Are you su…”  
“Sure that he means your Teddy?” Draco glared through the flames. “Yes. Mother even port-keyed to Paris to buy him a new one. It didn’t work.” The last was said through gritted teeth.  
“Ok, ok.” Harry grinned. “Teddy and I’ll be over in a few minutes. He is still awake - In the summer, I give him an extra hour.”  
Draco smiled. “Thank you, Harry.”  
~~~  
And they were still waiting. But this time, it was Harry to get hurt. And it wasn’t only Draco by his bed, but two little ones, and occasionally the dignified Lady Malfoy.  
~~~  
“Uncle Dray, why isn’t Papa Harry waking up?” Teddy asked, eyes close to watering.   
“He is healing, Teddy.” Draco explained, stroking the boys’ hair, his own eyes full of worry, yet his voice was calm and steady. “Our magic helps in that way.” He glanced over to the other chair, where Scorpius was sleeping curled up.  
Just then, Narcissa swept in. “Oh, my Dragon.” She said, resting her hand on his shoulder. “I came as soon as I heard. What can I do?”  
Draco sighed. “Just… Can you watch the boys until Harry is better? I n…should stay with him.”  
She smiled sadly at him. “You love him, don’t you?”  
“How could I not?” was his reply.  
Narcissa just shook her head, as she gathered up Scorpius on one shoulder, and held out a hand for Teddy. “Come along, dear. Mipsy has a special lunch for us. Draco will watch over your Papa.”  
Teddy looked between them, but reluctantly, silently, took Narcissas’ hand.  
As she left, Narcissa commented over her shoulder to her son, “There is a fine line between hate and love, my dear. I’m not surprised.”  
~~~  
And the betting pool was even more certain when Draco refused to leave Harrys’ bedside for more than a few hours.  
~~~  
Draco woke up suddenly, when he felt a hand on his head. He looked up, hope bright in his eyes, to see Harry smiling weakly at him.   
“You could have slept at home.” Harry commented, softly.  
“You idiot!” Draco hissed. “You bloody fool. You worried me.”  
Harry blinked at that. “Why?” he asked, true confusion coloring his voice.   
“Why?” Draco half-choked. “Why? Harry, it has been six months.”  
“Six months?” Harry asked, then his eyes widened. “Teddy! Is he okay?”  
“Yes, of course.” Draco sniffed. “Mother canceled her Paris trip in favour of watching the boys. Worried sick, but what do you expect.”  
“Draco, I’m s…”  
“You better be.” Snapped Draco. “Now, what the hell did you think you were doing, taking the curse head on?”  
Harry winced. “I’m the Saviour, didn’t you know?” he grinned.  
“Don’t you dare!” Draco glared at him. “That was an Avadra Kedavra, Harry.” He leaned closer to the bed, hands planted on the side of the mattress. “It isn’t a damn joke.”  
Harry shrugged. “I had a better chance of surviving it than you.”  
“You…” Draco spluttered. Then, without warning, he kissed Harry. Straight on the lips. And then he turned and stalked out.  
Harry pressed his fingers to his lips, astonished.  
~~~  
The betting pool was starting to wonder, a few months after Harry recovered, and the two were back to work. They acted friendly, yes, but not necessarily romantic. The only difference was that they took the less dangerous cases, as if they finally realized their mortality.  
In fact, a year and a half later, most everyone had withdrawn their bets. A year and a half later, much swearing and cries of outrage could be heard when a certain inter-office memo went around.  
To those who it concerns:  
The Aurors Potter-Malfoy would like to extend a cordial invitation to the staff of the ministry for their post-wedding reception….  
And it went on the state a time and date, and location.  
Those sounds of outrage were music to the ears of Draco and Harry.


End file.
